


Rest Stop Rendezvous

by Sauronix



Series: The Sweetest Leaf [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Research, handjobs, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: Gladio wants to take the next step in his relationship with Ignis, but he doesn't know how to ask. "I want to bang you" is too crass. He can’t say, "Let's take this to the next level," because then he’d sound like a businessman trying to close a deal. And there’s something middle-school about "So...fourth base?"So far, the best he’s come up with is, "Hey. Ignis. We’ve been fooling around for a few weeks now, and while I love going down on you, I’m really dying to know what you feel like on the inside."But he’s pretty sure that’s the kind of line a serial killer would use.Gladio researches how to have anal sex, and Ignis blows him at a Coernix Station.





	Rest Stop Rendezvous

There isn’t much to do in the backseat of the Regalia when it rains—he’s already finished his book, and with Noct fast asleep, drooling, against the far window, there’s no one to annoy—so Gladio spends the drive to Lestallum researching how to fuck another man.  
  
He gets the general idea. It involves dicks in asses and a lot of lube. Maybe a bit of fellatio at the same time, just for good measure. He’s been privy to enough locker-room talk that it’s not a complete mystery, but he just hasn’t thought too hard about the logistics before. How is he supposed to do it without hurting Iggy? What’s the best position? Where is the prostate and how will he know when he’s found it? How much lube, exactly, should he use?  
  
Then there’s the question that’s giving him the most anxiety: How the heck to bring it up with Iggy in the first place? _I want to fuck you_ is too crass. He can’t say, _Let's take this to the next level_ , because then he’d sound like a businessman trying to close a deal. And there’s something middle-school about _So...fourth base?_  
  
So far, the best he’s come up with is, _Hey. Ignis. We’ve been fooling around for a few weeks now, and while I love going down on you, I’m really dying to know what you feel like on the inside._  
  
But he’s pretty sure that’s the kind of line a serial killer would use.  
  
It’s not the phrasing that’s the problem, anyway. He’s just scared Iggy will take it badly. He doesn’t know Iggy’s sexual history—how many people he’s fucked, and who, and whether he prefers men or women. Hell, before Iggy jumped his bones in Lestallum, Gladio would’ve sworn up and down that he was totally disinterested in sex. Iggy’s been proving him wrong, though.  
  
With that handjob in the tent the other night.  
  
And their desperate, fully-clothed, midnight dry humping in the backseat of the Regalia last week.  
  
And two weeks before that, the handful of minutes they spent making out in the caravan shower while Noct and Prompto had breakfast at the Crow’s Nest.  
  
It’s been great. More than great. But lately, he’s been wondering what it would feel like to slide inside Iggy’s body, to look into his eyes and fuck him with sweet, lazy thrusts, working him up to orgasm over a span of hours.  
  
Would Iggy like that? He doesn’t know.  
  
Maybe—and this is a possibility he’s only now considering—Iggy would rather be the one doing the fucking.  
  
Sighing, he scrolls through the first page of search results for ‘how to have sex with another man’ on Eosweb. There’s the usual clickbait and listicles:  
  
_Two Cocks, Four Balls: What to Do With All That Junk._  
  
_Taking It Up the Tailpipe: 10 Things You Need to Know for Your First Time._  
  
And then there’s the one that gets right to the point:  
  
_Gay Sex: A Visual Journey._  
  
A nice, concise title. Probably very educational. He considers it for a second before he clicks on it. It brings him to a plain white page with black text. _Gay Sex_ , it announces in a simple bold font, _A Visual Journey_. Underneath, it cautions, _Warning: Explicit content. Not suitable for persons under the age of 18._  
  
He scrolls down, only to be greeted by a black and white gif of a prone, naked man pulling his legs back against his chest to expose his asshole to the camera.  
  
Well, fuck. He wasn’t expecting that. At least not right off the bat.  
  
Gladio checks that Noct is still sleeping before he examines the image more closely. He can’t see the guy’s face—it’s porn, after all, and faces aren’t really the point, are they?—but everything else is in crisp focus. The dude’s hole has clearly been waxed. Gladio doesn’t think he looks _that_ tidy down there, but then again, he’s never taken a good look.  
  
Shit. _Should_ he start waxing his own butt? He’s been shaving his chest every second day since he was eighteen, but that’s the most manscaping he’s ever bothered with. None of his partners have ever complained. They were all women, though, and none of them got that close to his crack.  
  
But maybe Iggy has different expectations.  
  
Shaking his head, he scrolls some more. The next gif shows a second faceless man, this one in dark underpants, stepping up to the first and running a hand down his belly. The muscles under the skin twitch at his touch. Entranced, Gladio watches the gif loop for a minute, his dick announcing its interest as he pictures himself touching Ignis like that, his fingers trailing through the fine, sandy hair on his belly.  
  
He glances at Noct again—he’s still asleep—and then at Iggy, starting guiltily when he finds those seafoam eyes already on him in the rearview mirror.    
  
“Are you all right back there?” Iggy asks. When Gladio tilts his head, brow furrowing, he adds: “You look a little flushed.”  
  
That just makes him flush harder. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s kinda stuffy back here with the top up.”  
  
Iggy nods, flicks on the air conditioning, and turns his eyes back to the road. Gladio lets out a shaky breath and looks at his phone again. This time when he scrolls, it’s to a gif of Dark Underpants slipping a finger inside the other guy, all the way to the last knuckle, in one smooth motion. Gladio almost bites through his lip trying to stifle a groan. Will Iggy’s body take his finger that easily? He somehow doubts it. But that doesn’t stop him from imagining it.  
  
In great detail.  
  
Right down to Iggy’s breathy moan and arching back when he’s penetrated.  
  
Cursing himself for getting worked up _yet again_ , in possibly the least convenient of places, Gladio shifts in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. His dick’s rock hard. Fuck, so are his nipples. The leather of his jacket keeps brushing against them. And watching Iggy’s lips purse as he drinks from his can of Ebony isn’t helping things. Nope.  
  
The next few gifs make it so much worse. There’s vigorous finger-fucking, involving several digits, and then Dark Underpants sticks his dick in and starts going to town.  
  
Sweet Shiva’s icy tits. Gladio has to back out after that. It’s not the information he’s looking for, anyway, but he bookmarks it so he has something to jerk off to later.  
  
He takes refuge in a page titled _Help!!! What can I expect from my first time with a guy?_ on a website called _Gay Cleigne_. It’s a forum. There’s a lot of text. Nice and safe, at least for his dick. The first post says:  
  
_Hey, everyone. I recently started dating a great guy who wants to do anal. I’ve never done it before (I’m bi and only ever dated women), but I really want to do it with him. So what can I expect? Is it going to hurt? Does coming from having my prostate stimulated feel different from a normal orgasm? Advice needed!_  
  
The first response says:  
  
_Hi, OP. I think I can help you out here. I have ~17 years of experience in this department. Let me get right to the point: The first few times you try it, he probably isn’t even going to get his dick in.  It takes a lot of prep. I can’t stress enough that you have to take it SLOW! You’re really going to hurt yourself otherwise. Just remember that working yourself up to full-on ass fucking is half the fun._  
  
_As for the orgasm, everyone is different. It might not feel any different for you. Or it’ll blow your fucking mind. For me, it isn’t the same as coming from cock stimulation. When I do it, I feel like I’m on the cusp of orgasm for like half an hour. Sometimes I can even keep going after I nut._  
  
The next response:  
  
_don’t do it, op. when I tried it, I felt like I was going to poop. no thanks._  
  
Charming. Gladio rolls his eyes and keeps scrolling. The next response says:  
  
_Ignore the guy above me and listen to the first poster. Just wanna add, though, that you shouldn’t touch your dick when he’s got his finger in you, otherwise you’ll ruin it. And it’ll probably freak you out the first time you manage to come, because you’ll lose control of your body. Seriously, you won’t be able to move after. You just have to go with it._  
  
Well, his dick’s still hard. Mostly because he’s thinking about Ignis trembling helplessly on the bedsheets, moaning through the best orgasm of his life, his ass clenching around Gladio’s finger.  
  
He spends the next hour and a half devouring everything in the forums, so engrossed in diagrams detailing exactly where to find the prostate and graphic descriptions of how to identify it by touch that he doesn’t notice they’ve pulled into a Coernix until Iggy kills the engine. He glances up to see Noct stretching on the far side of the car, his face scrunched up like a grouchy cat.  
  
“A break would do us good,” Iggy says. He twists around to look at them in the backseat. “We can meet back here in half an hour. Is that enough time for you lot?”  
  
“Plenty,” Noct says with a yawn. “Prompto, wanna hit up the Crow’s Nest?”  
  
“You bet, buddy!”  
  
Prompto exits the car and takes off for the diner, Noct shuffling a few paces behind him. Iggy gets out of the car, too, pocketing the keys.  
  
“I’m off to find the toilets,” he announces. Is it supposed to be an invitation? Gladio can’t tell. Iggy’s only half looking at him. “I’ll meet you all at the Crow’s Nest after.”  
  
Gladio shrugs and watches him walk away, admiring his ass, but not particularly eager to get out of the car himself. He’s having a hell of a time trying to will his boner down. Even thinking about that time he walked in on his grandmother in the bath isn’t helping. He just can’t stop mulling over the things he read today, and wondering whether Iggy will ever let Gladio do them to him.  
  
Sighing, he clambers out of the car and follows Iggy’s footsteps to the bathroom behind the service station. Best case scenario, he gets a blowjob. Worst case? He jerks it in the privacy of a dingy service station toilet. Not the most glamorous way to get off, but effective.  
  
When Gladio enters the bathroom, he finds Ignis at the sink, washing his hands. The sound of the door closing draws his attention. He looks into the mirror flecked with water stains, his eyebrows rising in surprise at the sight of Gladio standing in the doorway. They’re alone, except for a few spiders scuttling around in the webs hanging from the ceiling.  
  
“Hey,” Gladio says.  
  
“Hello,” Iggy returns. He shuts off the tap and pulls a paper towel from the dispenser, looking pointedly at Gladio’s crotch. “In a state, are we?”  
  
“Yeah.” Gladio rubs the back of his neck, stepping closer with a calculated nonchalance that he’s sure isn’t fooling Iggy. Above them, the fluorescent light flickers. “I was watching porn in the back seat.”  
  
“Well, that wasn’t a very good idea, was it?” Iggy says as he tosses the paper towel in the trash.  
  
“Guess not.” He backs Iggy up against the counter. This close, Gladio can see the scatter of faded acne scars on his right cheek. He wants to graze his lips over every last one of them. “Don’t really regret it, though.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah.” He tilts Iggy’s face up with a hand under his chin. “‘Cause here we are.”  
  
Iggy’s eyes are glued to his lips. “Did you know it’s been forty-nine hours and twenty-one minutes since the last time we kissed?”  
  
“You countin’?”  
  
Ignis nods, lifting his eyes to meet Gladio’s. “I’ve been hoping to set the clock back to zero.”  
  
Gladio barely has time to draw a breath before Iggy’s lips claim his, stifling his reply. Their tongues meet somewhere in the middle. There’s never any hesitation anymore when they kiss; they just get right to savaging each other’s mouths, hands grasping at clothes and crotches rubbing together like they have minds of their own.  
  
Except this time, Iggy’s not hard.  
  
“I thought you’d be more excited than this,” Gladio murmurs, his nose nudging Iggy’s head back so he can access the soft skin under his jaw.  
  
“I apologize,” Iggy says huskily. “I didn’t have the luxury of watching pornography in the car, and—” He makes a soft sound of pleasure as Gladio nips at his earlobe. “—Prompto spent the last half hour telling me about a persistent case of athlete’s foot he suffered in high school.”  
  
“Sounds sexy.”  
  
“Yes, very arousing,” Iggy says. When Gladio reaches between his legs, he puts a hand on his arm. “Perhaps we’d better not, Gladio. We don’t have much time.”  
  
Gladio brings his lips back to Iggy’s mouth, kissing him softly, and cups his junk through his dress pants. “We have enough time. I’m not gonna make it to Lestallum if I have to sit in the backseat all afternoon thinking about you.”  
  
“Then think about something else.”  
  
“I can’t. You’re in my head all the time.”  
  
Iggy pulls back and looks at him with searching eyes. Gladio’s breath catches in his throat. Until now, he never noticed the flecks of blue in Iggy’s irises, or the tiny scar under his lower lip. Really, he never noticed much about Iggy’s looks at all, until that night in Lestallum. The one that changed everything between them. The one that taught his body the heat of Iggy’s mouth and the smell of his skin, that made him crave those things on every night that followed.  
  
He looks at Iggy’s lips, tracing the bottom one with his thumb. “If a few minutes is all we have, can we please make the most of it?”  
  
“I suppose,” Iggy whispers.  
  
They kiss again, desperately, Iggy’s hands under Gladio’s jacket, clutching at his back. And there it is—Iggy’s erection. Gladio can feel it digging into his thigh. He lets Iggy push him backwards, into one of the stalls, and lock the door behind them.  
  
As usual, Iggy gets right to business. He sinks to his knees, trailing his hands down Gladio’s body as he goes. If they weren’t in a public bathroom, wedged between a toilet and a stall door half hanging off its hinges, he’d totally be down with getting naked and letting Iggy touch him all over. But he has to be content with Iggy pushing his jacket open and dropping kisses down the trail of hair under his navel.  
  
Nimble hands unzip Gladio’s fly and open his pants just enough to get his dick out. Aching and rapt, Gladio watches as Iggy tongues the precome beading on the head. And then Iggy’s mouth engulfs him, sliding as far down the shaft as he can go, his eyes closing, like Gladio’s cock is some delicacy to be savoured. Gladio moans and lets his head fall back against the metal wall with an echoing thunk. Knowing better than to bury his hands in Iggy’s hair, he puts one of them on the back of his neck instead, his thumb stroking the soft, thick hair at the base of his skull.  
  
“That’s nice,” he murmurs.  
  
Real nice. Ignis looks good when he’s sucking dick. Gladio hasn’t had many chances to witness it, so he follows the bobbing movements of Iggy’s head and the wet, red lips dragging over his hard-on. It takes every last shred of discipline not to snap his hips forward and fuck his mouth. He doesn’t wanna choke Iggy, and besides, letting him control the situation is kinda hot.  
  
He’s getting close when the bathroom door slams open. Someone enters, humming. Iggy’s mouth stills on his dick, and Gladio goes rigid. He listens as footsteps cross to the sink, then as a tap turns on with a hiss, thanking the fucking gods that the walls of each stall go right down to the floor.  
  
All the same, he wishes whoever it is would hurry the fuck up with his business and go away. His cock’s still throbbing in the furnace of Iggy’s mouth.  
  
The interruption doesn’t stop Ignis, though. He just resumes what he was doing. Gladio actually has to bite down on his knuckles to keep himself from shouting, squeezing his eyes shut as Iggy teases the head of his cock with lips and tongue. Gods, he’s gonna come. He’s gonna come right here, right now, with some guy standing three feet away and only a flimsy-ass door separating them.  
  
Ignis drags the tip of his tongue up the underside of Gladio’s dick, one fist jerking him from the root, and lifts his eyes to meet Gladio’s. The heat in them is what does it. Gladio comes down his throat, shuddering, somehow keeping the presence of mind to stifle his cry against his palm. Iggy sucks him through it, hands braced on his trembling thighs.  
  
It takes Gladio a few seconds to come down from the high. When he opens his eyes, he finds Iggy standing in front of him, wiping the corner of his lips with his thumb.  
  
“He’s gone,” Ignis says. “I think he heard you.”  
  
Gladio grunts and shoves himself back in his pants. “And whose fault was that?”  
  
“Entirely yours,” Iggy says crisply. “I was in here minding my own business when you arrived and insisted I do something about your…”  
  
“My state, yeah.” Gladio grabs him around the waist and pulls him close, kissing his swollen lips. They’re not quite finished here. “Do you want me to go down on you or not?”  
  
Iggy shakes his head, unbuttoning his own pants. “Your hand will do. I want you to kiss me.”  
  
Fucking Six. It almost sounds romantic when he says it like that.  
  
Gladio lets out a shaky breath and shrugs out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of the door. If Iggy’s gonna come on him, he’d rather it be on his skin than his clothes. Easier to clean up that way, and hotter, too. They kiss again, pressed up against each other, a warm slide of lips and tongue. Gladio places one hand on the small of Iggy’s back, feeling the dampness of his sweat through his linen shirt.  
  
With the other hand, he grasps Iggy’s cock. There’s no time to do it slowly. He jerks him hard and fast, all too aware that Iggy’s kisses become more urgent, more hungry, the closer Gladio brings him to his orgasm. It’s probably one of the few times Iggy lets himself be aggressive. By the time he spills onto Gladio’s abs, he’s just moaning into Gladio’s mouth and clinging to his shoulders.  
  
For a few minutes, they stand there holding each other, Iggy with his head tucked under Gladio’s chin. Gladio doesn’t wanna move. He just wants to stay here, with Iggy in his arms, pretending the world outside doesn’t exist. That it’s just the two of them. That what’s going on between them is as significant to Iggy as it is to him.  
  
“Ignis, I—” _I want you. I want more._ He looks down into Iggy’s face, soft and dreamy with lingering pleasure, but he can’t bring himself to say the words. Not here, in this shitty gas station bathroom in the middle of nowhere. Ignis deserves so much better than that. “I guess we should get back to the car.”  
  
Iggy nods, pulling away, his postcoital glow fading as he adjusts his clothes. “Of course. Noct and Prompto will be wondering where we are.”  
  
“Doubt it. They’re probably still at the Crow’s Nest.”  
  
“Perhaps.” Iggy unlocks the stall door and steps out, examining his face in the mirror above the sinks and smoothing back a few stray hairs. “All the same, we need to get back on the road. I’d like to reach Lestallum before nightfall.”  
  
Gladio wets some paper towel and cleans himself up before putting his jacket back on. “If you get the car started, I’ll go round up Noct and Prompto.”  
  
Ignis smiles at him and pushes open the door, and together, they exit into the blazing noon sunlight. In silence, they walk back to the car. There’s no one around, no sign of the guys. No one to see one last act of affection. Before he thinks too hard about what he’s doing, Gladio nudges Iggy’s hand with his own, letting their pinkies brush together.  
  
Iggy has never liked open displays of affection, and he’s made it clear he doesn’t want Noct to know they’re fucking. So Gladio’s pretty sure Iggy will snatch his hand away.  
  
But he doesn’t. He links their pinkies together instead, chancing a glance at Gladio.  
  
“So tonight in Lestallum…” Gladio says slowly, his pulse quickening. Maybe he’ll have the chance to say what he wants to say after all.  
  
Iggy squeezes his pinky, then releases it as they reach the car. The smile he offers blazes with promise. “If we have the gil to spare for separate rooms, then yes, Gladio. Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapped this up way quicker than I had any right to. Also unbeta'd and unedited. Apologies for grammatical, characterization, and pacing errors.
> 
> As usual, if you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos or dropping me a comment! I appreciate them more than you know. They keep me going. Thank you! :)


End file.
